


The Destroyer of Worlds

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comatose, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Past Character Death, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), World Destroyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: The World Destroyer was an AI created by Hajime Hinata, as a being to wake the students of Class 77. We have see what happened in Nagito’s mind, but what happened to the others? What was their wishes?(I’ll be skipping Nagito sense we’ve all already seen what happened)





	The Destroyer of Worlds

 

 

Yuki was just a normal high school boy. Sure he had too admit, a little.., overweight but it didn’t matter still had friends, he was still normal.

Yuki walked through school waving towards other people he knew before someone walked straight into his back.

”Hey there Yuki!” Ibuki greeted. Her smile wide and big as ever. 

“Hey there Ibuki” He answered. “Did you do your homework Miss China handed out?”

 “Ahhhn Shoot! Can Ibuki copy your homework?! Or this’ll totally end badly” Ibuki shrieked. Yuki chuckled as they soon entered the classroom.

”As I thought.. Don’t worry about it, I got my homework here, feel free to copy it, Ibuki” He said, handing her his assignment.

“Oh We should totally make a study group! We can hang out at your house like how we used to when we were lil nuggets” She said with a smile, motioning a short height. Yuki thought about it for a moment. 

“That sounds fun!” He said grinning.

”Oh we’d like to join!” Mahiru said. Sonia, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Gundham following behind.

”Woohoo we’ll be like a big band all hanging out at Yuki’s house rocking out our homework!” Ibuki cheered enthusiastically.

”Hell Yeah! That sounds amazeballs!” Sonia cheered next to her, pumping her fist up. _Did Owada teach you that word.?_ Yuki thought.

_“Alright everyone take your seats! It’s time for class!”_

 

* * *

 

_“How boring”_

A tall man stood near the school near the school’s entrance, his eyes shining a deep red as he adjusted his black suit.

As he walked through the halls he took aim with his finger as he shot down three people. _Just place holders._ To his misfortune, school was already out and his nesacary target were already gone.. he cracked his neck and continued on.

”This world shall be destroyed..”

 

* * *

  

“30!”

”Incorrect, it’s 40.” Sonia corrected with a grin. Ibuki whined, falling down on the floor with a grunt. 

“Wow how stupid can an idiot like you get?” Hiyoko spat. “The answer’s obvious when you actually think about it! Or is music all you got in your head?”

”Oh? What was your test score again?” Mahiru deadpanned. Mikan, Yuki, and Ibuki have a good chuckle as Hiyoko squirmed around embarrassingly.

”Tch, dark maiden of hell..” Gundham grunted, his hamsters stretching out on the table.

”This is fun” Yuki said “I haven’t done this in forever” his face growing soft. He looked up. “Alright same time tomorrow?”

”Of course! I shall bring tea as well, if that is fine with you?” Sonia asked with a smile.

”o’ course! Let’s rock out tomorrow! Ibuki will see you then!” Ibuki grinned, before soon walking out. Yuki waved his friends goodbye as they soon left. _Today was a good day._ He smiled, but before he could close the door her heard a small rustle in the bushes. His breath hitched. He jerked around but no one was there. His could hear his own heart beat. Anxiety crept up his back.

”It’s.. probably nothing...” He said, as he shut the door quickly. 

 

* * *

  

Gundham and Hiyoko were dead. Their bodies were found laying in their own blood near the side of the road, the funeral was sad and cold. Sonia’s face was bruised and red from tears, she was whimpering. Mahiru was looking at her camera, sweat rolled down her face.

Yuki couldn’t believe it. Everything was fine the day before. Was it the bushes? Is that when it happened?

”Hey Y-Yuki..” Ibuki spoke up, she tugged at her friend’s sleeve. “Mahiru wants to speak with us in private..”

”Mm? Okay..” Yuki said, he walked over with the musician as they turned a corner to Mahiru holding her camera while comforting a sad Sonia(+Dark Devas). 

“I was hiding behind the corner when it happened, and Sonia had played dead,, but... we both saw him.” Mahiru said, her voice trembling. She held out her camera, as it revealed a tall man standing above Hiyoko and Gundham’s corpses. His eyes were crimson and he wore a black suit. 

“W-Who is that..?” Mikan squeaked. “The a-autopsy report said the were s-shot in the back b-but there’s no gun..?”

”This is totally freaking Ibuki out..!” Ibuki said. Sonia got up, her eyes blazing. She pulled out a small purple scarf from her jacket, she wrapped it around her neck as the Four Dark Devas crawled up her arm and sat comfortably.

”W-We’ll avenge them..” She said “W-We will avenge them.! Let’s find this man.. and make him pay..” Sonia continued, she clenched her fist. “For them.”

Mahiru looked at the princess before nodding, she looked towards the others. Mikan looked down at the floor before nodding quickly

“Ibuki’s all in, how about Yuki.?” Ibuki asked, her body trembled. Yuki looked at them, at the photos, then at his hands. _I’ll guide them to glory, as long as I’m here I won’t let anyone else die.._  He thought.

”Okay. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  

The group walked near the school, the moon shone above the site. 

“Show yourself, Ibuki has been hearing you walk behind us for the last hour.!” Ibuki yelled. There was silence. Then there was a small sound. He almost didn’t hear it entirely. Ibuki gasped, she grab a stone and chucked it into the area of trees.

”How predictable..” A cold voice muttered. Ibuki swerved around to a tall figure at the school’s entrance, staring boredly at the group. He pulled his ha d out of his pockets and pointed his finger at the group. With a small head tilt he fired.

_Thump..!_

Sonia had fallen to the ground, blood poured from her neck, her body twitching. The Four Dark Devas dug into her scarf seeking protection. 

“SONIA.!” Mikan screamed, Mahiru quickly shot out pictures of the man.

”We gotta go!” Mahiru yelled, grabbing Mikan and started to run. Yuki froze, he couldn’t believe it.

“Come on Yuki we gotta go..!” Ibuki yelled, grabbing her friend’s sleeve and tugging him away. The man stared deep into the boy’s soul. Calculating, thinking, and readying. He was after him, everyone else the man had killed was just to get rid of distractions, all of their deaths.. were meaningless. Yuki felt sick, he was just a normal high school boys why was it him?

The group kept running. Mikan was sobbing. Mahiru was barely keeping her emotions together. Ibuki was silent, and Yuki was lost in thought. 

“Keep running! We should be able to lose them soon.!” Mahiru yelled at the front of the pack, her smile tired and filled with fear but also filled with hope. _Hope.._ that’s right.! _We needed to keep hope.. for everyone’s sake..!_

They skidded to a stop, the man walked closer in front of them. _Impossible.._ he raised his hand, pointing a finger gun at the group again.

 

”Time’s Up”

 

* * *

  

First it was Mahiru, then it was Mikan. Then it was Ibuki. She had tired to run away with Yuki but as a blood shot out from her chest she soon met the ground. He screamed as he was shot through the shoulder.

Yuki fell to the ground. Ibuki was dead, his best friend. Her bloody remains was only feet away. Yet, why did he feel so lost when the answer was right in front of him?

”Ultimate Imposter”

Yuki turned around with a jerk. 

“That name that you call yourself in this universe, does not belong to you. Your mind has forced you down. Your brain’s defense mechanism to keep you like that has built this boring world, where you have a life and identity of your own..” The man spoke, his voice cold and words confusing.

”What are you talking about.!? Who are you?” ~~Yuki~~  asked, he felt like he was being teared in all directions.

“I am World Destroyer.” The man replied “and you are The Ultimate Imposter. One with no identity, only one to steal others’”

 ~~Yuki~~  fell to the ground, his body trembled in fear. _W-What..?!_ Images flashed in his mind

_The beach_

_A bear of black and white_

_A Party_

“Is the world crumbling yet?”

”Y-You.. You’re a liar,.! You have to be..! You killed my friends..!” He screamed, standing up and charging at the World Destroyer. “Even if I’m hurt I’ll still defeat you!”

”That feeling, of thinking you’ll still overcome such an impossible task” The World Destroyer smiled “is hope.”

_Hope hope hope hope hope_

_Such a vague feeling,_

_and yet_ he felt his knees give in  _so familiar.._

The Ultimate Imposter fell to the ground

 standing up again. They brushed themselves off, the blood that stained their suit disappeared, along with their previous rage.

”I’m.. free” They said, looking at their hands. The world around them started to crumble into white and code.

”World Destruction Complete” World Destroyer said. “Alter Ego, all assigned tasks executed successfully”

”Wait, I have a question..” the Imposter said. The World Destroyer turned around. “Was.. my thoughts being broad casted..?”

”No. Your privacy is important. And no one is yet to wake up yet until now with you.” He replied

”I see.. that’s good. I think I’d find it a little embarrassing..” They said with a chuckle as the world faded to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a sort of long series which is basiclly what everyone’s world inside their mind was during the time where World Destroyer was trying to wake up everyone so yeah!


End file.
